


Double D's

by CommieBurgers (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Double Penetration, Furry, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scalie, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CommieBurgers
Summary: Alfred and his mate have never made love, until one stormy evening.





	Double D's

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of shitty smut I worked on during my ELA classes instead of doing work. Probably never gonna finish it. Enjoy my horrid writing and complete absence of any plot.

Oil and slick dripped onto his cock, Alfred's hand sinking down to daub him with the lubricant. His prick glistened with the slick, and he drizzled more precum at the sight of Alfred pleasuring him with gentle and benign strokes. His hands fluttered, and his thighs were trembling from the task of pleasing both partners. 

Ivan's hands came to hold his hips, offering support as his cock was pampered. He panted and his breath came out as mist in the frosty air. Alfred didn't stop pumping his cock, eventually reaching down and cupping his other length in his palm. Said cock throbbed along with its brother when it finally got the pleasing warmth it craved. Crystallite eyes locked with sage, Ivan's eyes sparkled and that was all the encouragement Alfred needed to slowly sink on to the plump, leaking cock. 

Alfred threw his head, purring intensely from the deep pleasure Ivan gave him. His cock brushed against that one spot and Alfred's insides squeezed the thick manhood, causing Ivan to buck up into his mate's soaking heat. 

''V- Vanya, lemme,... g-gimme time!"

He didn't listen, he never bothered to learn English. Because of this, he drove forward, ignoring Alfred's protests. When he thrust into his lover's opening, he gave a shuddering sigh. Although he had mated with many, all of different kin and gender, he had never felt anything this pleasing. Al's heat was tense and quivering and this only made Ivan lust more.

Alfred's eyes were pricked with tears, the intrusion still causing him discomfort. At this point, Alfred had lost all interest. The amorous look that had made his eyes twinkle had long passed, and his bright eyes were now distorted through thick tears. Sage orbs contacted lobelia and quickly sought out the tidings of hurt, though it only succeeded in making his manhood palpitate. 

An anguished sound came from Alfred, who was trying not to slip off of Ivan's cock in fear of embittering him. The air around them turned from frigid to decalescent, and the snow that they had once rested on had nearly thawed. His hips bucked up yet again and Ivan struggled to conceal a whine of ecstasy. This pleasure he was experiencing was unbelievable, though he knew it would geminate once he was fully sheathed inside his tanuki. 

“Альфред, ты можешь взять оба?”

At this, Alfred forced his eyes open. He couldn't recall hiding, for he was much too caught up with the task of staying stable. He was fluttering and his knees ached greatly from the mass they were forced to back, yet all his attention was now directed towards his courters Slavic nonsense. Throughout all of this interaction, his torment continued. 

Ivan was trembling himself, but for different reasoning. Al’s bowels contracted around his member and he continued to drool and mewl at that indescribable bliss. He knew Alfred was an acumen to English yet couldn't help but to try and query him in Russian. He truly didn't care for whatever Alfred’s response was, he only wanted to breed.   
No response was given from the racoon dog, and Ivan was already prepared to burrow all of himself deep into Alfred’s depths. Noticing that Al was quivering and slowly trying to snake his way up off his manhood, he clutched his plush hips and snapped him further down along his shaft. Both parties let out a howl, sounds of agony and ecstasy were thrown out into the wilderness. 

Ivan was in intense pleasure, but he knew he could duplicate this heaven if only Alfred would consent. Though he knew this would never happen. He could show the utmost patience, and be as tender as achievable for his sweet and delicate Fredka, but all that would come out of it was a loss of self-control and more hurt. This thought bustled around his mind, tugging his heartstrings until he finally took action and lined up his second apace with his other. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend that the pained wails that would soon escape those soft, pink lips were undoubtedly ones of absolute beatitude. 

The canid started when he felt something especially heated, and dauntingly ample, prod at his entrance. Was Ivan really contemplating going all the way? He did know that Alfred didn't give consent, did he not?

“Vanya? Dude, you ain't gonna fuck me with both are ya?”

His voice was laced with fear, and he tried to pry the hands off his love handles and shimmy off, but the grasp held strong. His insides got tighter trying to expel the intrusion to no avail. Alfred tried one last time to evade Ivan's encroaching shaft, beating up with his hips and attaining freedom. The cock that was aforementioned between his thighs, lodged into his now gaping, wet asshole was bobbing below his own. Precum was leaving him, falling below to crown Ivan’s manhood with his own essence. 

Violet eyes peered up into cyan, a silent apology for what was to come. He grabbed Alfred again in a rough hold and craned him forward, stationed above Ivan, and drove into the enveloping heat in one hasty stroke. For a few smouldering moments, all he could feel was the intense pleasure, choosing to ignore all his other senses in favour of rocking into the ring of tightly round muscle. He pretended he couldn't tell there were soft, trembling hands making scarlet streaks down his flesh. He pretended the screams and yells of agony were instead yelps and moans of unimaginable bliss. 

Howbeit he could not ignore those pleas of mercy, or those innocent, naive orbs begging for freedom from his very own mate. He stopped moving in favour of staying placid and letting Fredka’s pulsating insides massage his shaft. Pulling the grappling tanuki forward, he arched towards his jaw and gave loving nibbles, sensual bites along his neck as a sort of amenity for the ache. He was getting painfully solid and he didn't believe he could hold back any longer, but his love and care for Alfred won over his own pleasure. He added a ‘for now’ after lapsing that train of thought. 

For Al, this was a literal hell. His beau was deep inside his, gaining all-consuming pleasure from his bowels simply constricting around him. He had fantasised about this exact moment playing out, being lost in the throes of pleasure. He was terribly eager to finally make love to his sweet Vanya, and then the chance came. He took it, and instead of absolute pleasure and happiness he was betid with anguish and suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> I post more writing on my Wattpad, @CommieBurgers, due to the bar being set so fucking low. So if you like my shitty writing and cringy stories, then go check that out.


End file.
